


Lustrous Lament

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Assjob, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Neither Ike nor Mist are able to sleep well on the night of their father's death.When Mist seeks out her brother, hoping she can find comfort after a terrible nightmare, her actions result in a drastic change in their relationship.
Relationships: Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Lustrous Lament

Ike couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t surprising in the slightest. How could he? Too much had happened. It was hard to keep his mind focused on the rest he needed, for it was instead brewing with anger and frustration. 

His father was gone from this world. Gone from the company. Gone from Mist. Gone from him. 

...and he was the only one who had witnessed his father’s final moments.

Ike was naturally saddened about what had happened, but he was trying his best to suppress those emotions. Grief wouldn’t bring his father back, after all.

But it was difficult. He wondered constantly about what could have happened if he had done something differently. If he had known… he never would have let his father leave alone. The entire company could have at least fought by their leader’s side. Would it have made a difference though? He wasn’t sure.

It certainly didn’t help his mental state that he was far from home too. He was in a foreign room, within a foreign castle, more or less within a foreign country.

There was some respite knowing that the rest of the company were still with him… well, aside from Shinon and Gatrie, but at least everyone else was still here. 

But they were dealing with their own troubles too. 

If he was to become the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries, he’d have no choice but to suppress his emotions, wear a strong face, and lead, all for the sake of those who relied on him. Even their new recruit, Mia, was roped up in all this mess too, and he didn’t want to make her think he was weak. 

But was this the right mindset to have? It hurt to think.

Ike was too tempted to get up, head out, and find something to wack with his sword. Perhaps venting his anger would drain his remaining energy and let him sleep.

It was something he probably would have done, if it wasn’t for the light knock on his door that took him out of his thoughts. 

The door slowly opened, revealing the one person who was probably suffering as much as he was. It was a little hard to see the figure due to it being in the middle of the night, but the moonlight shining through the large castle windows offered enough illumination for him to see. 

“Ike… are you awake?” Mist called out to her brother. She was wearing a simple nightgown and her hair was a little messy, but what stood out the most to him was that she was shaking. A lot.

“Mist, what’s wrong?” He called out worryingly.

Mist avoided eye contact briefly but eventually sighed. “I… had a nightmare, Ike.”

It had been a while since he had heard that line. 

When they were younger, it was him she would seek out whenever she had trouble with her sleep, no matter the time of night. She’d ask to stay the rest of the night with him, cuddling up to her strong, dependable big brother. It would always result in a peaceful sleep, for she always knew she was protected.

But she hadn’t done that in years. He assumed she had grown out of it. He too saw little need for comforting her, for she was old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she had learned that Titania was a better source of emotional help than himself if she needed it.

However, the situation here was different. Both were suffering from the same calamity brewing within their minds. 

They had both lost their father.

“I dreamt of you, Ike.” she continued, her voice leaking her sorrow. “You were… killed. I… thought it was real so… I just wanted to make sure… you hadn’t left me.”

“Mist, I’d never let that happen,” Ike responded to her, sitting up to better pay attention to her. “And I’ll never let anything happen to you, either. I promised you that.”

“I know that, but…” Mist murmured. It was becoming increasingly clear to her big brother that she was still very shaken up, so perhaps he had to try a different strategy.

He hit the edge of the bed a few times, beckoning her over. “Let’s talk.”

The young girl nodded and approached quietly, sitting down close to her brother. The close proximity made him notice how much she was truly shaking. It was starting to terrify him. Ike was pretty certain he hadn’t seen her like this before.

“Are you cold, Mist?” He asked her.

“...a little…” she took a while to answer, doing so just as silently as her previous replies.

Ike sighed. He had an idea. It was a bit of an unusual one, but he had a feeling it could do the trick. He couldn’t think of any other alternatives right now anyway.

“Then stay here with me tonight.” He offered. She made eye contact with him, her expression leaking a little curiosity, as if she was second guessing what he had said. “Just like when we were kids. It might help you sleep.”

“Ike… we can’t do that kind of stuff anymore…” she told him. “We’re a lot older now.”

Ike had a pretty good idea of what she meant. They were no longer innocent children. They had changed a lot, both internally and externally. It wasn’t considered cute nor appropriate for a big brother to share a bed with his younger sister anymore, not at their ages. Ike had no intention of doing anything inappropriate with her, of course, but if someone were to catch them, it would be an easy misunderstanding. 

But he honestly didn’t care. Right now, he saw an opportunity to give his little sister some support. She was having trouble sleeping. Perhaps his presence would help calm her? He even theorized that her being there could help him out too. 

“The bed is big enough, Mist.” Ike continued. “Nothing weird will happen. I just want to make sure you sleep well. I’ll be here to protect you.”

Mist took a while to respond. Ike really hoped she wasn’t thinking he was being some kind of creep. He wasn’t that kind of person. He believed Mist knew that too, but some doubt had crept itself into his mind anyway.

Eventually, she did respond in the form of a light nod.

Ike moved over to the side of the bed, no longer occupying the center. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. He heard his sister rummage around a little and he briefly wondered what she was doing, but eventually, he felt her pull the covers up, her weight easily noticeable as he sunk a little more into the bed.

There was a brief moment of silence before Mist giggled. Ike whispered to her, asking what was so funny.

“...I feel… a lot more at ease, even already.” She told him. He couldn’t see her too well, but if he could, he would be greeted by her warm smile.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He responded in a fairly neutral tone, adjusting his position to face her, but it was just because it was his preferred position for sleeping. He closed his eyes, ready to attempt sleeping once more. 

“...can I make a request, Ike?” Mist whispered.

“What is it?” he humored her request.

“This is a little awkward to say, but…” she started, pausing briefly and leaving her brother locked in suspense momentarily. “...can you… hold me? Just like you did… when we were kids?”

Her request was surprising, not for what it was, but because it contradicted what she had said earlier.

“I thought you didn’t want to do that kind of stuff anymore?” He inquired. “You said we shouldn’t, for we’re a lot older.”

It took a while for her to answer that. “...I know but… I’m feeling… reminiscent…”

Truthfully, part of him wanted to immediately agree. It wasn’t for any weird reason, but because he genuinely believed it would help her. He still heard that distress in her voice, even now. What was going on within her mind? Was she thinking normally? 

Probably not, due to her emotions being clouded by the day’s events. 

But the same could be said for him too.

“Okay.” He answered her. Usually, doing something like this would definitely disturb him down there, but he believed he was too tired to focus on something like that. 

Ike felt his sister slide closer to him. She stopped upon feeling the back of her hair tickle his chest, indicating they were close. 

“...you… can put your hands around me… now…”

She still sounded distressed… but he heard a different emotion this time. Was it… nervousness? 

Something like this could easily lead to something more, and he was certain Mist knew that too. She wasn’t his innocent little sister anymore. 

What frustrated Ike the most was that if he were to speak too, he suspected he would sound a little nervous too. It was annoying. He wasn’t attracted to his sister. He just… knew a situation like this could go elsewhere if he wasn’t careful.

Still, he did as she asked, calmly moving his hands in front of him. A hand found her hips and he slid it around to her front, placing it on something… surprisingly soft, and squishy, and nice to hold, and-

“I-Ike… y-you’re a little t-too high…” Mist very nervously informed him. 

He immediately retreated his hand, moving it lower enough so that when he next brought it to her body, it rested on her stomach instead.

“S-Sorry…” even he couldn’t avoid leaking his nerves. “I didn’t mean to…”

“I-I know… don’t w-worry about it…” she anxiously answered, laughing a little at the end, hoping it would diffuse the situation a little.

It didn’t.

Truthfully, while Ike was certainly shocked that he had accidentally touched her inappropriately, all thanks to underestimating her height, something else had astonished him considerably more.

He hadn’t felt the familiar texture of clothing.

What he had touched was skin. Soft, squishy skin. Addictively smooth, and-

He forced those thoughts of his mind fast. 

His hand was now resting on her stomach, but it was clear that it was on bare skin too. It wasn’t as weird at least, especially as the feeling of her breathing was a good enough distraction. Mist eventually raised her body a little, allowing his other hand to slip through the cracks and rest itself on her stomach too.

When he had agreed to hold Mist, he did so under the assumption that she was still wearing that nightgown he had briefly seen. 

He had a great suspicion of what this all meant, but he was immediately distracted from his thoughts as she cuddled up closer to him.

This time, he felt something very squishy push up against his underwear.

He had no doubts anymore.

Mist was naked.

What was going through this girl’s mind?! He had certainly seen her wear something into his room, right? Was he imagining it? No, he didn’t think so…

It was all mind-boggling. Was she doing this on purpose? Ike found his mind hurting from thinking way too much about it.

...but then, he remembered.

Mist had always slept naked, hadn’t she? Even when they were kids.

However, that was when they were innocent and didn’t know any better; there was no weirdness back then.

He had assumed Mist had grown out of that, but it was looking like she only wore appropriate nightwear when not in bed.

Ike bit his lip. Unexpected problem after unexpected problem was showing up.

Unfortunately, perhaps the most troublesome problem was currently in the middle of springing to life.

Mist was struggling to get comfortable, resulting in her butt pushing up even further against his crotch. But then, her movement stopped abruptly, followed by a quiet gasp. 

“I-Ike… y-you’re…”

"Mist… why are you naked?" He evaded her inevitable question, answering with one of his own.

"I… always sleep naked, Ike." She answered, though her voice leaked her mind was elsewhere.

"Even with a man? Your own brother?" He inquired.

"I…" she started, but found it difficult to say anything else, but Ike waited for her patiently. "Oh… oh… I'm sorry… I… wasn’t thinking! I... I was too scared because of that nightmare that I didn't think properly… Ike, I'm really sorry… I... um… I should go…"

She began to wiggle a little, hoping to free herself from the hands holding her. Ike reacted fast, however, holding her tightly. "Mist, it's okay."

He didn't want her to leave. The situation was definitely pretty awkward now, but he wanted to resolve this. Otherwise, things would surely remain uncomfortable between them for a while. He didn't want that. 

But there was a bit more to it than that. 

He... liked her being here.

He had been suffering from anger before all this. It wasn’t just that either. There was frustration. Endless "what-if" thoughts. 

He didn't want to experience these emotions anymore. Even though things had gotten a little weird, it had at least cleared his head from thinking some negative things.

"It's not okay… I wasn't thinking and…" she retaliated, pausing before she continued. "I... turned my own brother on…"

"...It's no big deal, Mist." he tried to reassure her. He didn’t sound too convincing though.

"It is…” she fought back. “I've just made everything really awkward and…"

"I forgive you, Mist." He interrupted her, trying his best to sound as calm as possible. "It was a mistake. Those happen. I don't want things to be awkward between us. We've gotten ourselves into this mess now, so let us be adults and resolve things, okay?" 

Mist remained silent for some time. It was worrying, but he gave her the time she needed to think.

"...Ike…"

"Yes, Mist?"

She paused again. If he could see her right now, he would see the heated blush on her face.

"...did it f-feel… nice?"

That was not the question he expected her to ask.

But… he felt he should at least answer honestly. Part of him didn’t want to leave that question unanswered. 

"...yes."

"...y-you c-can…"

She was stuttering a lot at this point, her nerves outwardly leaking at a fast pace.

"...can what?"

"...g-get off… i-if it'll… help…"

She wasn't just stuttering a lot.

She was breathing a lot. Breathing very, very heavily.

...is this how she had interpreted his comment on ‘resolving things’?

"Mist, I… I can't just… do  _ that,  _ not now…" he answered awkwardly. He felt like some of her nerves were leaking onto him too.

"I… I turned you on so… it's only fair…" She insisted. 

Mist seemed to have figured out that her words, even if they were intoxicatingly lewd to listen to, were not enough to convince her brother. So, as she spoke, she also acted physically, pushing her butt against his underwear again, reenacting the same event that turned her brother on in the first place.

She could feel how hard she was. He knew she could feel it too.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Ike to resist.

Mist was his sister… but that fact was doing nothing to suppress his teenage hormones.

"Do you… like my butt, Ike?" She asked in a lighthearted, giggly way.

Mist was turned on. There was no use denying it anymore. It was likely she had been ever since she first felt his hardened length poke her butt, even through his underwear.

Ike was turned on too. There was no use denying it either. She could feel it.

That meant it was starting to become almost impossible to resist. He couldn't logically think anymore. All he could hear was her breathing. Did she always sound this…  _ hot? _

This was his sister… he couldn’t…

...but she wanted him to, didn’t she?

He couldn't control his lust anymore. 

Temporarily retreating a hand from her stomach, Ike gripped a few fingers around the tip of his underwear. He began to slide them down, an act a little difficult with one hand, but he was surprised (and turned on even more) when he felt Mist use her hand to aid him too. Soon enough, his hardened cock revealed itself, resting promptly on her ass. Ike used his legs to kick his underwear away, leaving him fully nude, just as she was. 

Mist reacted wonderfully upon feeling his raw dick tickle her cheek. She hummed delightfully.

"Y-you didn't answer me, Ike…" she adorably complained. "Does it feel nice… your d-dick… against my butt? Do you… like it?"

"Mist, I… yes… yes it does." He finally admitted. Was there any point in holding back anymore? 

Ike wasn't sure if he had ever been this hard before. 

Any doubts about that were quenched as soon as he felt Mist's tender hands wrap themselves shyly around his member.

"So this is what…" he heard her whisper. Had her breathing grown louder? If it had, it had amplified how hot she sounded too.

Mist held his dick in place, shuffling as close to her brother as possible, all so she could guide his cock between her butt cheeks. Satisfied it was now safely resting in its new home, she began to slide her body up and down, using the smooth squishy skin of her ass as a means to pleasure her brother.

Ike was in heaven. Never had he felt something so soft in his life. The way her butt tickled his length was an intoxicating feeling.

Any remnants of resistance were gone. He wanted more. 

His hands slid upwards, both sliding across each breast almost simultaneously as they sunk into the squishy texture. Mist hummed in approval, continuing to pleasure her brother's dick with her butt, though at a faster pace as a reward.

Mist wasn't that big, but there was enough for him to enjoy exploring for a while. He quickly learned that her nipples were tremendously sensitive, for as soon as he lightly pinched one, he heard her properly moan for the first time.

"Ah… t-that feels nice, Ike…" Mist cooed, continuing to him joyfully.

Hearing this encouragement, he continued to play with her tits, teasing them with light flicks and twists. While he wasn't experienced sexually, Ike had taken in a fair amount of knowledge on this matter by hearing Gatrie and Shinon talk about it endlessly. He removed their faces from his mind fast. His priority right now was to take care of his little sister’s needs.

He felt an arm brush past a hand on one of her breasts, something he found notable for it was shaking a fair amount. Soon after, Mist's uneasy breathing intensified significantly, but he knew it was not due to any of his actions. Her body began to squirm quite a bit, something that felt quite good against his cock.

"Mmm… big brother…"

She hadn't called him big brother in years.

If this was an ordinary situation, he'd find it cute and endearing.

But in this situation, it was breathtakingly hot.

"Mist… you feel wonderful…" he complimented her. She certainly did too. The texture of her erect nipples, as well as her smooth boobs, were worthy of that praise by themselves. 

But his dick felt even more wonderful wedged between her squishy cheeks. Mist was small in the chest department, but she certainly made up for that with a large butt that could swallow up his cock.

"Guess what I'm doing… big brother…" she groaned heavily. Ike was pretty sure he'd never grow tired of hearing that anymore. "I'm touching myself… you've gotten me so wet…"

It was horrifyingly hot to hear his little sister say such words. Where had this surge of confidence come from? She was leaking endless nerves mere minutes ago, but now…

Her change of pace was driving Ike a little crazy.

He desperately wanted to cum, not just for the immense feeling, but because he had the opportunity to cum  _ on  _ her. The thought of soiling his little sister in such a way would never cross his mind if he was thinking rationally.

But he wasn't thinking rationally at all. He was turned on. He desired nothing more than for his little sister to make him cum. He wanted to let everything out on her. He desired nothing more.

...and there was a way he could make that happen even quicker.

He retreated one hand from her breasts. While he still wanted to pleasure her chest, his own pleasure was taking priority. 

Wrapping his spare hand around his cock, he began to use his little sister's butt as something to jerk off against. He expected it would feel great but… it felt even better than what he imagined. 

There was something painfully addicting about rubbing himself against Mist's cheeks, even more so in the gap between them. He poked his head in as much as possible, hearing her moan as he felt his head rub up against something soft, yet rough. He wasn't sure what it was due to his lustful haze, but it didn't matter, for it felt wonderful against his head.

"Ike… this is so hot…" Mist moaned, expressing his feelings to him. "My fingers won't stop touching my pussy… all thanks to you… and you're jerking off against my ass… mmm… don't stop though… it feels really nice…"

Hearing Mist say such erotic things and use such adult language was causing Ike to have some problems with his breathing too. Everything was too hot, both physically and mentally.

The way his little sister moved around uncontrollably was contributing a lot to that blissful feeling as well. Mist was immensely enjoying touching herself right next to her brother. Ike was certain that she was feeling even better knowing that he was using her body to get off too. 

“Ikeeeee…” she muttered, sounding lustful and a little needy too. “I have an idea…”

“...what is it, Mist?” he inquired, interested in how giddy she was sounding.

“Let’s switch…” she continued, though was cut off by the need to let out a moan.

“Switch?”

“I want to feel your fingers… touching me…”

_ Ah. _

It was simultaneously exciting yet a little terrifying to hear Mist’s transformation. She was so hesitant at first, but she had given in by this point, revealing a side of her that her brother was never supposed to know.

...but he was loving it. 

He accepted her proposal. Mist wasted no time in grabbing the hand still touching her breast, guiding it off her soft pillow. Instead, she moved it downwards towards her squishy stomach, eventually slotting it in between her thighs. She spread her legs a little, giving his hand more room.

Unfortunately, Ike realized a little too late that he wasn’t sure what to do, but thankfully, his little sister anticipated this. She guided his fingers for him, letting him get a feel for her pussy to start things off.

He anticipated she would be wet, but...

“Mmm… how do I feel, big brother?” she whispered so seductively.

“You’re drenched, Mist.” He answered truthfully.

“Ike… it’s all because of you...” she groaned. “My big brother...”

There wasn’t much time to respond to her, for he felt her soft hand wrap around his cock, pushing away the hand he already had on it. It completely distracted him, for it made him shiver.

He now understood what Mist meant by her earlier comment. She wanted him to pleasure her, so she could pleasure him. 

Ike was already close, so feeling his little sister’s hands jerking him off instead of his own was bringing him even closer and closer to his peak. It didn’t matter that her technique was a little sloppy. Her hands felt ridiculously soft and he could tell she was giving it her all too. It certainly helped that she didn’t hesitate to still use her butt either, for it felt extraordinary while she rubbed him off between her cheeks.

Even though she was occupied with his shaft, Mist still found time to instruct him on how to pleasure her too. She guided his hand to her clit, advising him on what made her feel good. His larger and rougher hands felt breathtaking against her clit, and she adored how he was being purposefully gentle. It didn’t matter if it was because he wanted to treat her delicately, or if it was just because he was not completely sure what to do. It felt amazing nevertheless.

For some time, the brother and sister pleasured each other, their inexperienced but eager hands doing their best to get off the other. 

Mist was the first to reach her orgasm, signifying by an ungodly amount of squirming and moaning. She came hard, seemingly unaware of how loud her voice was becoming.

Her endless fidgeting and movement was what brought Ike to his climax too, for her shaking pushed her butt closer to him, forcing his head deep between her cheeks, poking something it could puncture with enough force. The rough, yet soft texture he felt was the last straw.

Ike wrapped his spare hand around Mist’s waist as he came, letting loose everything he had between her cheeks. She hummed alongside him, feeling his sticky liquid land on her skin. He eventually loosened his grip and pulled out a little, but was still able to let loose a few more drops on her ass itself.

Mist and Ike spent a few minutes in silence after their dual climaxes, both taking some time to recover from their cloudy vision and ringing ears, all thanks to their mind-blowing orgasms.

“Ike…” Mist whispered, breaking the brief serenity. He heard her shuffle around a bit, and soon enough he felt her head snuggle up to his chest. “That was… really good…”

“It was…” he answered quietly. 

He could tell she was exhausted thanks to the tone of her voice. 

Likewise, he too was drained of his energy. But he didn’t mind, because he desperately needed sleep and he was in the right mindset for it now. 

He felt surprisingly comfortable. At ease. Even at peace.

He still remembered what had happened today, but right now… he felt okay. He felt good, even.

A contributor to that cozy feeling was certainly his little sister’s bodily warmth. She had cuddled up to him quite needly, using his chest as a makeshift pillow.

His little sister… cuddling up with him… 

“Mmm…” she hummed, her voice trailing off while she spoke. “I love you, Ike…”

He didn’t know how to interpret that confession. It was hard to tell after what had just happened.

...what had he done?

...something no brother should do to a sister.

He felt regret, but at the same time… part of him didn’t want to think about it too much. Did part of him just not care? Or was he just that tired?

But he knew one thing. 

Their relationship had changed forever. Even if they hadn’t gone all the way, they had still done things they shouldn’t have. 

Ike sighed internally. His mind was beginning to hurt.

He’d have time to properly think about what they just did later. He was far too exhausted.

Right now, it was time to sleep.

Wrapping his arms around Mist, Ike soon drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
